ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn of the Eagles
| Pages = 448 | Year = 2360-2369 | ISBN = 0743482522 }} Dawn of the Eagles is the third and final book in the Star Trek: Terok Nor miniseries, and the second part of a duology by S.D. Perry and Britta Dennison. It covers the events of the Cardassian Occupation from 2360 through 2369. Summary ;Cover copy: :As violence all across Bajor continues to escalate, Cardassian forces tighten their grip on the captive planet, driving back the resistance at every turn; but on Terok Nor and elsewhere, the winds of change are stirring – the beginnings of a hurricane that will alter the landscape of the Occupation. And while secret dealings, shifting alliances, and personal demons buoy the wings of revolution, a mysterious shape-shifting life form begins a journey that will decide the fate of worlds. Characters The following character lists are from the novel's appendices. Bajoran *'Baj' - resistance fighter, member of Li Nalas's cell *'Bareil Antos' - priest, a ranjen and follower of Opaka Sulan *'Basso Tromac' - personal aide to Skrain Dukat *'Bek' - priest, a prylar living aboard Terok Nor; liaison between the Cardassian occupation forces and the Vedek Assembly *'Bestram' - resistance fighter, member of the Shakaar cell *'Chavin' - resistance fighter, member of the Shakaar cell *'Darrah Bajin' - son of Darrah Mace, resident of Valo II *'Darrah Cheren' - wife of Darrah Mace, resident of Valo II *'Darrah Mace' - resident of Valo II, formerly of Korto *'Daul Mirosha' - former researcher at the Bajoran Institute of Science *'Dava' - a kai who lived several hundred years before the Cardassian occupation of Bajor *'Ficen Dobat' - resistance fighter on Terok Nor *'Furel' - resistance fighter with the Shakaar cell. *'Gantt' - resistance fighter and medic with the Shakaar cell *'Gran Tolo' - resistance fighter on Terok Nor *'Jaro Essa' - former militia officer, resident of Kendra Valley and undersground political activist *'Jas Holza' - former minister of Bajor, resident of Valo II *'Kalem Apren' former minister of Bajor, an unofficial leader and underground political activist residing in the Kendra Valley *'Kalem Raina' - second wife of Kalem Apren; her family was part of the influential Lees clan of the Kendra Valley *'Kan Nion' - offical of the Cardassian-sanctioned Bajoran government *'Keeve Falor' - resident of Valo II, former member of the Bajoran Chamber of Ministers *'Kira Meru' - former mistress of Gul Dukat, mother of Kira Nerys *'Kira Nerys' - resistance fighter, member of the Shakaar cell *'Kohn Biran' - member and co-leader with Ma Jouvirna of the Kohn-Ma resistance cell *'Kohn Weir' - member of the Kohn-Ma resistance cell, younger brother of Kohn Biran *'Kubus Oak' - special liaison between Gul Dukat and the Cardassian-sanctioned Bajoran government *'Latha Mabrin' - member of the Shakaar resistance cell *'Li Nalas' - resistance fighter, famed for killing Gul Zarale *'Lupaza' - resistance fighter, member of the Shakaar cell *'Ma Jourvirna' - member and co-leader, along with Kohn Biran, of the Kohn-Ma resistance cell *'Marin' - priest, member of the Vedek Assembly *'Mart' - resistance fighter, member of Li Nalas's cell *'Mirel' - resistance fighter, member of Li Nalas's cell *'Mobara' - resistance fighter, member of the Shakaar cell *'Mora Pol' - researcher at the Bajoran Institute of Science *'Opaka Fasil' - resistance fighter, son of Opaka Sulan *'Opaka Sulan' - kai of the Bajoran faith *'Orta' - resistance fighter operating outside the B'hava'el system *'Orthew' - resistance fighter, member of Li Nalas's cell *'Preta' - priest, member of the Vedek Assembly *'Riszen Ketauna' - artist from the town of Yarlin, friend and follower of Opaka Sulan *'Ro Laren' - former resistance fighter, later Starfleet officer assigned to the *'Shakaar Edon' - resistance fighter, leader of the Shakaar cell *'Sharet Ras' - senior-most member of the Vedek Assembly *'Shev' - friend and follower of Opaka Sulan *'Sito Jaxa' - daughter of Sito Keral *'Sito Keral' - farmer, resident of Ikreimi village, cousin of Mora Pol *'Somah Trac' - member of the Cardassian-sanctioned Bajoran governing cabinet *'Sorash Tem' - resident of Ikreimi village *'Stassen' - ranjen, daughter of Shev *'Tahna Los' - member of the Kohn-Ma resistance cell *'Tel' - member of Li Nalas's resistance cell *'Trentin Fala' - informant to the Shakaar resistance cell *' Vaatrik Drasa' - Bajoran collaborator, proprietor of the chemist's shop on Terok Nor *'Ver' - resident of Ikreimi village *'Winn Adami' - priest, youngest member of the Vedek Assembly Cardassian *'Dost Abor' - operative of the Obsidian Order, assigned to Valo IV listening post *'Astraea' - traditional name of the ceremonial "guide" or religious leader for the Oralian Way *'Boheeka' - military officer stationed on Terok Nor, frequent patron of Quark's Bar *'Maran Bry' - controversial Cardassian poet *'Cul' - scientist replacing Dr Sree Yopal as director of the Bajoran Institute of Science *'Dalak' - offical of the Cardassian Information Service, superior of Natima Lang *'Corat Damar' - military officer formerly attached to Terok Nor *'Darhe'el' - military officer, former overseer of the Gallitep mining facility on Bajor, political rival to Gul Dukat *'Athra Dukat' - wife of Skrain Dukat *'Skrain Dukat' - military officer, prefect of Bajor and commander of Terok Nor *'Kutel Esad' - operative of the Obsidian Order working Enabran Tain *'Elim Garak' - referenced but not seen *'Tekeny Ghemor' - military officer, member of Central Command and an underground political dissident *'Tera Glees' - representative of the University of Culat *'Iloja' - exiled Cardassian poet *'Kaer' - military officer, forensics analyst stationed on Terok Nor *'Kedat' - military officer, chief of engineering on Terok Nor *'Danig Kell' - military officer and member of Central Command, direct superior of Skrain Dukat *'Natima Lang' - correspondent for the Cardassian Information Service *'Letra' - military officer stationed in security on Terok Nor *'Ran Lotor' - an educator living on Cardassia Prime *'Crell Moset' - civilian physician and exobiologist who worked on Bajor during the annexation *'Kotan Pa'Dar' - former scientist, later exarch at the Tozhat settlement on Bajor *'Revel Panh' - faculty member of the exobiology department at the University of Culat *'Kalisi Reyar' - civilian scientist assigned to Bajor *'Yannik Reyar' - civilian liaison between Central Command and the Obsidian Order, father of Kalisi Reyar *'Rike'la' - military officer stationed on Terok Nor *'Gaten Russol' - military officer stationed on Terok Nor from 2365-2366 *'Yoriv Skyl' - politician, adjutant to Kotan Pa'Dar, later his successor as exarch of Tozhat *'Enabran Tain' - head of the Obsidian Order *'Thrax Sa'kat' - chief of security on Terok Nor from 2353-2366 and member of the Oralian Way *'Trakad' - military officer stationed on Terok Nor *'Seia Trant' - physician stationed on Bajor *'Tuken' - professor from the Cuellar region; political dissident *'Miras Vara' - civilian scientist who went missing sometime after her exposure to a Bajoran Orb *'Sree Yopal' - director of the Bajoran Institute of Science *'Zarale' - military officer stationed on Bajor, killed by Li Nalas Other *'Frool' - waiter in Quark's Bar on Terok Nor *'Gaila' - cousin of Quark *'Gart' - DaiMon of a freight vessel *'Gera' - sister of a district sub-nagus with whom Quark was sexually involved *'Hagath' - weapons merchant, business partner of Gaila *'Ishka' - mother of Quark, sometimes called "Moogie" by her sons *'Kurga' - member of Gart's crew *'Morn' - freighter captain, frequent customer at Quark's on Terok Nor *'Alynna Nechayev' - Starfleet admiral *'Nog' - son of Rom, nephew of Quark *'Odo' - shape-shifting being of unknown origin, recruited by Gul Dukat to replace Thrax as Terok Nor's chief of security *'Quark' - cook on Gart's freighter, later proprietor of a bar on Terok Nor *'Rom' - brother of Quark, father of Nog *'Elias Vaughn' - Starfleet special operative Background Information * receives an in this novel. * Gul Dukat, Kotan Pa'Dar, Legate Kell, Keeve Falor, Kubus Oak and DaiMon Gart are the only characters to appear in all three Terok Nor novels. Of these, Gart is the only one who never appeared on screen and the only one who is neither Bajoran nor Cardassian. External link * |series2 = Star Trek: The Lost Era |prev2 = |next2 = }} Category:Novels